Aftermath
by Meva
Summary: What must the survivors of the aftermath deal with?


Disclaimer: Star wars and any of the characters used from the films do not belong to me and never will. For this fanfiction I am recieving no money or gaining anything except the satisfaction of knowing I have created a story of my own creation about the wonderful films and characters. Please don't sue me! :-)  
  
Summary: What must the survivors of the aftermath deal with?  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: First time at a star wars fic but just watched the new film and what can I say I felt inspired so bear with me if I get names spelled wrong or happen to put one or two things outta place and Ive created one or two of my own characters so hope you like and I hope you enjoy!  
  
AFTERMATH  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
As she sat watching the Jedi Masters talking as they walked through the green flourishing gardens, her thoughts wandered to that of Anakin Skywalker. He had been such a promising Jedi with abilities far greater than any before rivalling even those of Yoda. She could only dream of being half of what he was, but she knew that with great power came great responsibility and sometimes the power warped a person. He had changed over the years, she had sat back watching and noting his changes.   
  
The person who tried to hide the sorrow but with every flash of his eyes you saw it, was Obi-Wan. He had invested so much in that boy only to be betrayed, sighing she knew he was reluctant to take on a new Padawan and yet she desperately sought his teachings. Sometimes she wondered why she bothered becoming a Jedi, it was like she was invisible to their eyes and no matter what she did, she was outdone.  
  
A Jedi did not need or want attention, she knew this but like many people of her age she needed something to grasp onto. Resting her chin on her leg she stared at the long strand of black almost blue hair that clouded her vision. Her life had been a solitary one, never had a family and friends were non existant, occasionally she yearned for a different life. Shaking her head she removed that thought, she was on her way to becoming something she had admired all her childhood and had craved with a passion so fierce even imprisonment didn't stop her.  
  
Dropping to the ground she tucked away the lightsaber given to her by the now deceased Jedi Larelle, she had seen something in her that no-one had before. To this day she honoured her memory and strived to become something better to make her proud. Nodding at the passing members of senate, she couldn't help but supress a shudder. All those rumours she had heard back then still ate away at her soul, no-one would have thought a Sith lord could have risen to power without a single Jedi knowing.  
  
Grey eyes fell open the senator Amedalla and her young daughter Leia, shaking her head sadly she knew that Amedalla mourned the loss of Anakin more than anyone. She had loved him and to lose him to the dark side was the worst thing she could have ever imagined, the young daughter looked back and cried happily,  
  
" Thera!"  
  
The young Jedi who had been pondering these things, smiled as Leia ran towards her throwing her arms around her embracing her in a hug. Thera stroked Leia's hair before remarking," Hello little one." Leia's brown eyes gazed up at her, Thera winked but as she looked up she bowed and remarked respectfully," Senator."   
  
Amedalla raised her hand and Leia returned to her side, looking at Thera she said gently," Please young Jedi call me Armadalla."  
  
Thera nodded before placing her hands by her side, observing Amedalla. The sadness in her eyes and the paleness of her face before she asked," Are you feeling well Amedalla?" Amedalla seemed stunned by her question, not used to such a young Jedi being so intuitive, putting on a brave face she remarked,  
  
" But of course Thera. Why would I be unwell?"  
  
Thera shook her head apologising for her assumption, Amedalla smiled weakly before someone talked to her quietly, frowning she looked at Thera," Would you mind watching Leia for a little while?"   
  
Thera smiled and replied," Never."   
  
With that Amedalla walked off very quickly leaving Leia with Thera, reaching out her hand she joked," Come on you, lets see who we can harass." Leia giggled taking Thera's hand before they walked through the gardens.  
  
ELSEWHERE....  
  
Master Yoda gasped as his spiralled uncontrollably from his meditative state, furrowing his brow he muttered," Something in the force is terribly wrong, trouble is a coming." He took his staff leaving the council meeting room behind knowing he must talk with his fellow masters. Pacing through the halls he was plagued by unsettled feelings and misgivings about the quiet peace that had come after Anakin's betrayal.  
  
" Master Obi-Wan."   
  
Obi-Wan turned around, bowing his head," Master Yoda, what is the matter? You seem troubled today."  
  
Yoda nodded," Troubled I am, I feel something changing in the force I fear many will die."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned, Yoda was never wrong when it came to these things. What could be coming and what could it possibly mean? Lost in their thoughts they didn't notice the floating orb that came flying through the door shortly followed by a bounding Leia. Thera followed Leia, hands outstretched moving and controlling the orb but as soon as her eyes fell on Yoda and Obi-Wan, the orb instantly dropped and she bowed.  
  
" Masters I am sorry, I did not mean to disturb you."  
  
Yoda opened his eyes slowly, looking at the young Jedi who which Leia took cover behind bowed to them. His ears wiggled as his eyes saw an aura of blue that surrounded this young girl and as he looked to her hands, he saw the blue flashes that ran underneath her skin. Smiling, strong the force was with this one.  
  
" And what be your name young Jedi?"  
  
" Thera Silver, Master."  
  
Yoda glanced at Obi-Wan before he asked again," Who be your mentor?"  
  
Thera looked up and replied," I have none Master Yoda, I have not been assigned to one."  
  
Obi-Wan knew Thera, she had persistently asked for his guidance and had wanted a great deal to be his apprentice but he had refused, he was not the right person for a responsiblity like that. Not after Anakin, he bowed and said," I take my leave of you Master Yoda." With that he walked away leaving the three of them to watch after him.  
  
Yoda looked at Thera and how Leia clung to her hand, he smiled and said," Come with me young ones."  
  
IN THE SHADOWS....  
  
Eyes watched every movement of the Jedi's, following the path of Yoda and his young friends. A smirk spread across the face of the watcher, these Jedi didn't know what the future held for them but soon they would know the true power of the dark side. Leaping off the building his body plunged into the darkness below before he clung onto the side of the senate building, moving along the edge he smashed open a window before he crept inside.  
  
STORY TELLING....  
  
As time passed, Leia began to drift off, her head resting in Thera's lap as Yoda recountered the tales of many Jedi passed. Thera cuddled her close, her arm resting around her stroking her face gently. Yoda smiled softly at the sight he saw in front of him, in this age of pain and death. It was nice to know that love and care still existed. Thera looked around as something brushed her senses and tingled her eyes, what was that?   
  
Yoda gasped as something hit him, shouting," To Amedalla quarters now!"  
  
Thera watched as he ran off, gently she lifted Leia up and said gently," Hey little one, come on. Time to wake up." Leia opened her eyes smiling softly before Thera placed her down, taking her hand she and Leia followed after Yoda. As they ran through the corridors, Thera knew something was wrong as guards ran through every corridor shouting orders to find the 'intruder'. Jedi's were assembling and seemed very disturbed, she did not like this at all.  
  
As they reached Amedalla's quarters, Thera cried out as an explosion ripped through the corridor causing the ground to shake and the walls to tremble. Leia stumbled to the floor, crying out as above her the shaking ceiling threatened to crush her. Thera spun on her foot focusing all her thoughts into her hands, clenching her jaw in effort she grasped the falling debris. It hovered in the air mere inches from Leia, taking a deep breath Thera pushed everything she felt into the debris and watched as it flew down the corridor.  
  
Jumping past the crumbling walls, she scooped Leia into her arms and ran through the corridor still determined to reach Amedalla. Stopping, her eyes flew open as Yoda was caught up in a lightsaber fight with a dark hooded figure and on the ground laid Amedalla. Placing Leia down she commanded," Stay here!" Leia nodded trying to remain strong despite the tears flowing down her face.  
  
Pulling her lightsaber, she ran into the room and swiped at the hooded figure feeling it connect with human flesh. The figure winced in pain before spinning to focus attention on her, bracing herself with every thought she had. She could feel something pressing on her trying to force her back away from the figure, gasping as the strength of this hatred focused on her nearly crushed her lungs making it hard for her to breath.  
  
Suddenly the pain was gone and as she looked she saw the figure being forced back by Yoda, he was stood still, hands outstretched and eyes focused on one thing alone. This show of power amazed Thera but she remembered her duty, running she gathered Amedalla, stopping to take Leia's hand she ran with them to the nearest safe point.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE! 


End file.
